


Rayne's saga

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: So I just randomly started writing these characters into various vingettes. I hope you guys enjoy this hot mess I'm trying to organize.





	1. Chapter 1

“I stopped being a child the day you summoned me here to  _ die _ .” The hall was deathly quiet. Not a sound except her labored breathing. The queen stared her daughter down. 

 

“Take her away.” Was all she said, turning. The guards surrounded Rayne, swords pointed at her throat. She didn’t look away from the queen’s retreating form. 

 

“You are not my mother. I have never had a mother.” Rayne spat, ice filling her veins. “I will survive so I can destroy you and everyone important to you.” With those final words hanging in the chilled throne room, Rayne allowed herself to be led away. 

 

The dungeon was dank.  It reeked of death. No one expected to see the princess in shackles. Eyes peered out of each cell she passed, led by the Royal guards. Rayne shivered but she couldn’t let anyone see it. Her eyes were adjusting so she could take in her surroundings much easier. 

At the bottom most step, Rayne was unceremoniously shoved into a cell with a young man around her age. His dark hair fell in his face. Despite the grime, he seemed attractive enough she supposed. 

“Well  _ this  _ is a nice change of scenery.” She huffed out a humorless laugh. 

“This is a prison cell.” The response was immediate and snarky as all hell. She glared at the slumped form now grinning at her.

“I was being sarcastic.” 

“Oh i know, your highness. So was I.” He winked at her and she suddenly was glad the cell was as dark as it happened to be.

With his best effort, considering he was shackled to the wall, he bowed to her. 

“I’m Lydan. Lowly farmhand and revolutionary.” The glint in his eyes shone as he bore into her. “I know exactly who you are.” 

“Do you?” She challenged him head-on. 

“You are Rayne, daughter of Queen Braith. You are trying to spark a revolution of your own. And  _ I _ want in.” She ripped her gaze away. 

“I’m no revolutionary. I just want peace. It seems my queen wants something else.” Tears threatened but she refused to let them fall. Not for her bitch of a mother. Rayne wouldn’t dare let that woman have the satisfaction. 


	2. Chapter 2

Her gown glistened. But the color wasn’t right. Lydan took a closer look. His eyes widened but he kept his voice smooth as silk.

 

“Rayne. I’m about to ask a delicate question. I need you to answer me honestly.” She caught his gaze and nodded.

 

“Is that blood?” She glanced down at herself as if seeing her appearance for the first time that night. 

 

“No?” Her answer was hesitant, unsure. He couldn’t tell if she wasn’t certain it was blood in general or if it was her  _ own _ . 

 

“That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.” Lydan approached her, still keeping his gaze centered.

 

“Well usually I _know_ when I’m covered in blood.” She retorted. He couldn’t find it in himself to disagree so he just kept his mouth shut. 

 

If she was honest, Rayne didn’t remember even rising from bed. She had been sleeping last she recalled but now that’s not where she was and somehow she murdered as well. 

 

She touched the substance on her dress, bringing it up to her nose. Lydan gagged, watching her. 

 

“Yep, that’s definitely blood.” Rayne decided.

"Glad we could establish that. Now we need to figure out who's blood it is." Lydan responded, taking huge gulps of air to quell his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

That grin. Butterflies erupted in Rayne’s stomach. She blamed it on the alcohol intake a little but the rest was attraction through and through. The bar had been too crowded after awhile. The two agreed to meet someplace a bit more secluded. A back alley seemed the proper place for moonlighting.  

 

Her querie was a foot taller than her, gray hair (not due to aging as they seemed about her age) tied back in a ponytail. Their golden eyes sparkled as they held her close. Their scent, a mix of alcohol and the cheapest cologne they could afford at the moment, mingled with hers. 

 

Suddenly with nearly imperceptible movements, they had her pinned to the wall behind her. Eyes alight with desire, only matched by her own. 

 

“Whatever possessed you in the pub should possess you more often, Rayne.” They laughed. She forgot how much she loved laughter until that moment. 

 

“I didn’t expect that, coming from such a gentleman.” She tossed them her flirtiest grin.

 

“I am nothing if not a gentleman.” Talis agreed with her.  The gap between them closed. 

 

The kiss ignited a hunger deep in Rayne’s gut. She never once in her life wanted anything else more than to go to the nearest tavern upstairs room and rip off all of Talis’s clothes. But she held back, waiting for the cue that Talis was interested in it as well. 

 

Their eyes met hers and hastily the two broke apart to run as fast as their legs could carry them to the nearest tavern for more than just a last drink.


	4. Chapter 4

“By the gods!! You’re in love! Rayne’s in love!!” Lydan clapped her on the back upon her return to the keep.  “No wonder it took you so long to come home.” He threw her a conspiratory wink. “Who’s the lucky guy??” 

 

Rayne cast her eyes down, hiding in vain the blush so present on her cheeks.  

 

“I’m not sure they would consider themselves a guy. But they are definitely my person. Their name is Talis. We met when I was in the market about a week ago. 

 

And I’m not sure about being “in love” per say but I definitely am comfortable around them, surprisingly quickly.”

 

“I’m so happy for you, Ray.” Lydan gave her an incredibly sincere smile, it almost made her break down. “You and this Talis (who I hope to meet someday in person) sound like an amazing pair.”

 

“Thank you, Lydan. Really. You are an incredible best friend.” She embraced him. 

 

“W-what was that for?” The heat was rising in his cheeks. It startled her but made her laugh all the same. 

 

“Nothing really. I just appreciate your friendship and support, is all.” She let her hand linger in his just a bit too long before pulling away. 

 

“I’m exhausted.” He said, abruptly getting up. “Goodnight, Ray.” The door slammed in her face, jolting her bones. 

 

She headed to bed herself, unsure what to make of this rather odd turn of events.


End file.
